fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Wielki Mur i góra!
The Adventures of the World -Odcinek 9. Alice siedzi przed telewizorem i ogląda Kto jest Prawdziwym Ojcem Pablito? Alice: '''Pablito?! Dlaczego nie ożeniłeś się z Nartanią tak jak z Antetą w odcinku 6003! '''Chef: Wiesz....Zapomniałem cię zawołać na odcinek 6709 a teraz jest 6711. Już się z nią ożenił.. Alice: Nagrałeś?! Chef: '''Chyba tak. '''Alice: '''Ostatnio w The Adventures of the World. Sylvia z niewiadomych przyczyn porwała Aikkoxd z Wenecji. Razem z Kelly wypadli z samolotu przez co musieliśmy lądować w dżungli amazońskiej. Zawodnicy szukali swoich uczestników z drużyn i szukali także Aikkoxd. Nie udało się im go złapać ale go dotknąć udało się tylko Przewodnikom. Wczasowicze na ceremonii pożegnali się z Poul'em. Kto następny pożegna się z kasą a kto wygra? Dowiecie się tego oglądając The Adventures of the World. '' ''Wszystko jest czarno niebieskie.Jest pokazany pokój a w nim Alice trzymająca 14 zdjęć.Po chwili rzuca je na ziemie i wybiega przed dzwi a kamera za nią.Kamera jakimś cudem znajduje się w hiszpanii gdzie na widowni stadionu z bykami siedzi Atlantha i Anne trzymające w reku sztuczne walizki.Kamera przemieszcza się na hawaje gdzie na palmie wisi Avalon i nie rusza się. Chwile później łapie walizke od przechodzącego pod nią Victora.Kamera nurkuje w wodzie a nad wodą w łódce wiosłuje Dylan do wyspy na której jest statua wolności a na przegu czeka Chef z już wczesniej złapanym Joel'em i walizką.Na wyspach wielkoanocnych Kelly poszukuje statuetki Alice.Znowu kamera wraca do domu i zauważa przyciemnonego zwycieżce programu razem z walizką i wyrzuca kamere przez okno. Kamera wpada do wulkana we włoszech. Koło niej pizze wcina Sylvia i Kendal oraz RJ a na stół spada walizka pieniędzy.Wszyscy się o nią biją.Na białym domu siedzi Cirke z Heath'em i podziwiają gwiazdy w dzień. A koło nich wjeżdza FBI z czołgiem.Na grenlandii stoją zamarznięci Poul i Rory a po chwili ktoś z oddali podchodzi do nich z piłą.Na koniec widać czarny ekran a w nim wszystkich się bijacych o walizke zawodników.Po chwili Alice odbiera pieniądze i wyrzuca je do dziury.Wszystkie kolory wracają i pojawia się logo The Adventures of the World>'' Klasa 1 Plik:Przewodnicy.png Avalon i Victor jak zwykle w końcie się całują a Kelly i Rory grają na konsoli. '''Kelly: '''Poczuj spaliny młocie! '''Rory: '''Możesz mnie pocałować. '''Kelly: Od tego chyba bym dostała udaru albo zgon bym miała. Rory: Cieszyłbym się z tego. Avalon: Ciszej! Kelly: '''A weź się miziaj dalej z tym młokosem. Zobaczysz że cię kiedyś zgwałci. '''Victor: Nie zgwałci ale wykorzysta i nigdy tego nie zrobię mojemu koteczkowi. Avalon: Awwww! Klasa 2 Plik:Wczasowicze.png Kendal,RJ i Sylvia siędzą w ciszy. RJ: Została nasza 3. (Kendal: '''Teraz będzie cieżko. Zawsze byliśmy we 4 ale teraz to przewodnicy mają przewage.) '''Sylvia: Ale co na tam. Wygrywaliśmy i niedawaliśmy sie przez te tygodnie i teraz wygramy!. (RJ: 'Oby miała racje) Gdzieś przy górze na której rozciaga się chinski mur Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Przewodnicy.png ''Zmięczeni wszyscy stoją. '''Alice: '''Witajcie ofermy! '''Sylvia: Dzisiaj było chyba najmilsze przywitanie. Alice: Wiem! Odzeszłam od normy ale to dlatego że jest rozwiązanie drużyn. Wszyscy nieruchomi w ciszy stoją i słychać świerszcza. Alice: Dlaczego nic nie mówicie?! Kelly: Loga?! Alice: Aaa, sorki... Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Alice: Lepiej? Victor: Lepiej. Alice: Waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem jest wspinaczka na tą góre. Niestety są też przeszkody takie jak miny,pułapki na niedźwiedzie itp.Jesteście przyczepienii od góry więc gdy wejdziecie na poziom żółty i spadniecie nie będziecie mieli szansy powrotu spowrotem do konkurencji.Kto pierwszy dojdzie na szczyt zdobędzie nietykalność a reszta na ceremonie. Kumacie?! RJ: Nie... Alice: Aha więc to biegu,gotowi, start. Podnóże góry Avalon i Slyvia zaczeły jako pierwsze ale odrazu spadły spowrotem na ziemie po natknieniu się z miną. Avalon: '''Jakiego to ma kopa! '''Sylvia: Ja Alice prędzej czy później zamorduje. Chłopacy zaczeli się wspinać po czym Rory zaczął bić po głowie Kendala. Przez ten Chaos reszta zdąrzyła ich wyprzedzić. Rory: Chyba naprawde jesteś głupi. Kendal: Taa! Tylko kto mnie próbuje zrzucić. Kelly: Ja. Kelly złapała za liny i ciągneła je w górze aż natkneła się na miny omineła je ale rzuciła linami w nie. Chłopacy spadli. Kendal: Zadowolony?! Rory: '''Bardzo! '''Kelly: Życze szczęścia następnym razem. Sylvia i RJ zaczeły się asekurować ale avalon bujneła się na swojej linie przez co noga Sylvi wkręciła się w line i spadła. RJ: Jak ty to zrobiłaś?! Avalon: 'Byłam Kiedyś w cyrku. ('RJ: Że była w cyrku?! Wierzę jej bo pasuje do niego) Alice: Rory,Kendal i Sylvia już leżą i kwiczą... Rory: My cały czas wisimy! Chef rozciął liny. Kendal: Taa! Liczyłem na upadek na twarz! Alice: Została 4 na placu boju. Co się stanie zobaczycie po przerwie. (Reklama) Wszyscy wiemy kto wygrał Euro2012. Wynik to 4:0 ale dla kogo?. Przełącz się na bezpłatną telewizje cyfrową. Do odbioru potrzebujesz tylko Dekodera FTP lub Telewizje z Fikcją4. (Koniec Reklamy) Góra Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Widać góry na której walczą zawondików oraz Alice w helikopterze. Alice: 'Witamy po przerwie. Dalej nasi zawodnicy kontynuują zmagania o nietykalność we 4... ''Avalon spadła. '''Alice: ....we 3. Victor: '''Avalon!! Dlaczego!? '''Kelly: Chcesz wygrać to walcz! (Victor: 'Teraz w programie pozostały 3 osoby które lubie:.. Avalon,Rory,Kendal) ''Victor przepycha się z RJ po czym dostaje z liścia. Próbuje zepchnąć Kelly ale oboje natrafiają na pułapke na niedziwedźie i mine. Victor spada a Kelly rozbujneła się tak że złapała RJ. Liny od wybuchu się rozerwały a one poleciały na linie mety. '''Alice: Mamy tutaj dwie dziewczyny przy których jest remis. Zagracie w dogrywce. Mur chiński Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png RJ i Kelly siedzą w oponach. Kelly: '''A dlaczego jesteśmy w oponach?! '''RJ: Uprzedziałaś mnie! Alice: Będziecie się w tych kołach toczyć do mety. Kto pierwszy ten ma nietykalność. Dziewczyny zaczeły się toczyć. Najperw prowadziła RJ ale później wyprzedziła ją Kelly. Po chwili RJ zaczeła pruć niewiarygodnie szybko i to ona wygrała. Alice: Zwyciężyła RJ i to ona jest nietykalna. Ceremonia Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Wszyscy siedzą poddenerwowani oprócz RJ. Alice: '''Po usłyszeniu kilku zniewalających wiadomości RJ nie ma nietykalności tylko Kelly. RJ podłożyła silniki rakietowe by wygrać. '''Sylvia: Ale jak to. (Kelly: '''Gdybym przegrała to bym wyleciała ale skoro tak podłożyłam pod koniec wyścigu rakietowe silniki w wsypała RJ) '''Alice: Wyszyscy głosowali na Kelly..Ponieważ jest nietykalna to ona wybierze. Kelly: Ha!...Wybieram!........... .... .... .... .... Kelly: ''' Avalon! '''Victor: '''Co?! '''Kelly: Tak chce i tak ma być. Avalon siada na katapulte i odlatuje. Victor: Zabije cię. Alice: Czy Victor zabije Kelly? Kto następny odpadnie? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek The Adventures of the World! Ekskluzywny klip Avalon wylądowała w limuzynie. '??: '''Chcesz poprowadzić show? '''Avalon: '''A jakim? ''Limuzyna odjechała. KONIEC! Fajny odcinek? Dziękuje za przeczytanie ^^ Super Fajny Fajny, ale czegoś brakuje.. Taki sobie Może być Od biedy ujdzie Żałosny